


Not a Bad Person...

by Iconoclassic (Starvevenom)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starvevenom/pseuds/Iconoclassic
Summary: These are short five focusing on Yusaku Fujiki, Ryoken Kogami, their ruminations and small moments (for now).





	Not a Bad Person...

_“You are not a bad person.”_

He hears that sentence, over and over. Every now and then it wanders like a ghost into the realm of his reality, making him question himself and second guess his goals.

but once he starts second guessing he reaffirms his original thoughts that kept him planted so long to his goals.

_—but why does he view me this way? saving those children **does not** make me the good person he thinks I am._

In the middle of the ocean, going somewhere he hasn’t been to in years, he takes time to reflect. His thoughts wander...what would life be like had he been in Yusaku Fujiki’s life? Being friends...with him? Being at his side? Talking to him? Socializing with him and his friends, if he had any? Could they walk together, hot dogs in hand, discussing the next midterm?

What would life be like had the Knights of Hanoi never existed? If he had defied his father’s gOAO to kill the Ignis?

He doesn’t allow himself to think about the time he wasted living someone else’s goal....but...he is thinking it right now.

_Focus._

He has to think of how he can continue this mission. He is without his knights. He—

_Should I go back?_

Maybe now isn’t the time for planning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VRAINS fanfic. I’ve been wanting to write datastormshipping for a while. It’s a really beautiful ship. It has been on my mind for a while and I want it/need it to continue being my bread and butter.
> 
> This short-fic was inspired by a roleplaying thread. It was supposed to take place on a bus but I changed it to the boat.


End file.
